The menorah, designed to hold nine candles, plays a significant role in the Chanukah holiday. Each evening, a candle known as the "shamas" is first lit, which is then used to light the other candles in a sequential order in accordance with the number of days elapsed since the beginning of the holiday. Thus, on the first evening, the shamas is lit and used to light a single candle in the rightmost position on the menorah. On the second night, the shamas is lit and used to light the two rightmost candles, from left to right. In like fashion, all of the previously lit candles, as well as the next candle to the left of previously lit candles, are lit each evening, starting with the shamas and then proceeding from left to right, until the eight evenings of the holiday have elapsed. On the eighth evening, all nine positions on the menorah are occupied by burning candles. Each evening, all of the lit candles, including the shamas, are allowed to burn completely and are replaced for the next evening Thus, a total of 44 candles are required for the entire holiday.
Using real candles presents several disadvantages. Real candles may present a fire hazard, particularly if left unattended or if young children are present.
Menorahs with light bulbs instead of candles are known to the art. Typically, such menorahs are turned on and off by tightening and loosening the light bulbs in their sockets. However, light bulbs use a significant amount of electrical power, and frequently burn out. Moreover, tightening a light bulb in a socket lacks the ceremony that should attend the religious act of lighting a menorah.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,315,492 describes a menorah providing support for a plurality of artificial candles with LEDs providing artificial candle flames, However, only a single on/off switch is described, which does not allow for the sequential lighting of selected candles each evening.
A kinara is similar in appearance to a menorah, but has only seven candles. The kinara is featured in the Kwanzaa ceremony, which was conceived in 1966 and is based on a compilation of African festivals.